Observer
The Observer is the unofficial name of one of the two pieces of life that observes. Alternatively, it can be called quality or a soul. The observer can take any form and is unique to each individual. So long as it can observe the observed, life can exist. Without the observer, the observed wouldn't be able to exist and conversely, without the observed, the observer wouldn't be able to exist. The connection between the observer and observed is the mind. The observer shapes the observed within the limits of the observed, allowing for seasoning and awakening. The will of the observer shapes the ability and Y.I.D. of a yoki-user. A being's identity is determined by its soul, not its mind. Wills of the soul and emotions (along with minds) can be shared through soul-links. When interacting with yoki, yoki merges with pieces of the soul, forming a being's Skills. The yoki also begins to assimilate and eternally preserve everything the being once was. Memories of things a being loved or hated (as the hate stemmed from some source of love) are preserved most readily, as these are things of higher quality (more love) and can be assimilated easier. If a being dies (is severed), all that has been assimilated becomes all the severed being knows. The observer is the female, defensive part of life. Its traits are wisdom, perception, and creation. The observer can be thought of as a container holding: * Engraved skills and techniques * The essence of a person (which can be translated into a combination of types of love and hate (emotions)) * Dreams/will/driving factor of an individual * Yoki The observer can also be thought of as a sum of soul fragments, all soul-linked together. Anything soul-linked to a being's soul is considered a part of a being. These pieces can be shared with other beings through the establishment of physical contact through a medium, usually blood or flesh, and a contract. When yoki comes in contact with the soul, it assimilates fragments of the soul and mind, creating a being's unique abilities and skills. These skills, and their associated techniques, can be shared with another being through the use of melding or a more traditional soul-link. The observer can be thought as less of a soul in the traditional sense and more of a sub-conscious, with the mind acting as the active consciousness. It controls the actions of the active consciousness and shapes the mind. The observer has a will of its own, which may be different from the mind. In cases where this occurs, the observer's will is dominant, which can lead to frustrating situations for the mind involved. The observer knows the true state of a being, even if the mind does not. After the first step of THUMA, the wills of the soul and mind are combined together through yoki. Although the actions of the same being, given different minds to interpret and act on the will of the soul, can often be drastically different, the soul fundamentally expresses its love and hate in the same way (in one of the four loves) In the Mental World, the soul is what is underneath the skin of the individual's mental image. In actuality, the soul is entirely formless, but is only given a shape by the being's mind. Humans appear to have a human-shaped observer. Faith realized the existence of the observer, calling it quality instead of the observer. She saw that it gives each awakened unique traits and is what shapes the body (Y.I.D.). She defined semi-awakening as when the quantity (observed) gave way to the observer, revealing the true form of the awakened, its soul. Grace has a unique special ability to separate and absorb one piece of an individual, usually preferring to take their observer. Without their observers, her victims observed are destroyed, turning them into gray dust. These observers can act as tutors for her to use their abilities and talk with her if summoned. Grace gains the abilities they had in life but with none of the experience of seasoning needed to use it. She also gains more defensive capabilities: Willpower, reflexes, knowledge, mental skills, and creative ability. Category:Terminology